Making The Changes
by jinxed1919
Summary: Bella has finally had enough of moping about waiting for Edward to come back. She decides to get on with her life starting by reconciling with Jacob. But what happens when she runs into youngest pack member Seth, will Bella finally get her happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I am merely borrowing them for this story.**

**I know I shouldn't be starting another fic when I already have one on going but this idea came to me today and I just had to start writing. I will though be finishing my other fic as well. I will try and post a chapter for each every week.**

**Well this story is a Bella/Seth story as I really love this pairing but I can't find many stories with them. You will find when reading my work that I mostly pair Bella with either a member of the pack (bar Leah) or Jasper, you will never see me pair her with Edward. I cannot stand him. Anyway I am writing this to give you all a taster and I will decide if I should continue it or not based on the response I get. **

**PREFACE**

**Bella POV**

It had been nearly two months since Edward had gone. Two long agonizing months, and I had finally had enough. I was no longer just going to sit and wait for him to come back. I was going to live my life and get back the confidence I had before I was blinded and influence by Edward Cullen. And I was going to start by visiting Jake. He had always been good to me. I remember all the fun we used to have together when we were younger. I hadn't seen him since Edward had come into my life though as he didn't like it when I visited Jake and would go in a huff with me if I did. Edward was no longer in my life anymore though and I was going to be making some changes. Starting with my wardrobe

Having changed my clothes into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black sheer shirt with tan sleeves, under which I put on a black vest top, and a pair of leather black ankle boots that had a small chunky heel and a tan buckle going around the top, I headed towards my truck.

As I pulled up at Jakes I noticed a group of hot shirtless men standing around outside, whom all turned to face me as I pulled up. As I stepped out of my truck and caught the eyes of the smallest guy who standing slightly away from the rest of the older guys that I began to feel different. I felt that I was complete just by being near him.

I vaguely heard Jacob calling out "No, Seth please don't tell me that you imprinted on her. My Bella!" I was too lost in this guy, Seth's eyes to be paying any attention though. I just knew that everything was going to be ok as long as I could be with Seth.

I wouldn't learn until later how wrong I was though.

**Please review and tell me if you think that this is worth continuing. Thank You.**

**Jinx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I am so so ashamed of myself for not updating this sooner. I meant to get a few chapters into Making Her My Girl and then update this, I did not mean to lose focus on both of my stories. It's just been so hectic lately as right now I am sitting my final exams before. It's all good though I have the next two weeks before my next exam to update.**

**Hope you enjoy this update.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I am just borrowing for this piece of fiction.**

**Bella POV**

Dismissing Jacobs's angry outburst I started towards Seth, my eyes locked with his. He seems just as compelled as I was to be close as he also began moving hesitantly forward. Just as I was about 3 feet or so away from him I felt a hot arm around my waist pulling me back.

I watched in shock and fascination as Seth began to vibrate softly at first before building up to full on growling and shaking. One of the other guys, Sam the guy who helped me when _he_ left, reached out to try and pull him back. He said something to him in a commanding tone but Seth didn't seem to hear, he was too focused on the arm that was holding me.

All the guys, Sam included looked shocked as Seth broke free from Sam's hold and started stalking toward me and who I now realised was Jacob growling as he walk, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Remove your arm from her NOW!"

Jacobs arm gave a small spasm before he began walking backward dragging me with him. I was beginning to full on panic now. I locked my gaze on Seth's eyes, pleading with him to save me from the situation I was in. his eyes softened slightly as they held mine before his pupils began to dilate turning them from the warm brown colour to black.

The men kin the background still seemed frozen with shock, but I could see a few of them beginning to blur as Seth was. Lips curled up in low growls. Predatory gazes fixed on Jacob. It seemed that they were on Seth's side for whatever this was.

**Sam POV**

Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth and I were stood outside the Black's house waiting for Jacob to hurry his ass up so we could meet the rest of the pack and get this bonfire stared when we heard the low rumble of Bella's truck approaching. We all turned to look, wondering what she was doing here, she hardly went anywhere anymore since that leech left her. We were all even more shocked when she stepped out look better than she had in weeks. She kept her head down as exited the truck, probably trying to make sure that she doesn't fall and make a complete full of herself. When she was safely out though she raised her eyes, her gaze locking with Seth's well all tell what had happened by the look on his face.

Jacob at that very moment decided to grace us with his presence . He took one look at the scene before shouting out and starting toward Bella. Seth and Bella though seemed oblivious. They had begun to walk towards each other never taking their eyes off one another. Jacob had other ideas though.

He grabbed Bella around the waist pulling her against his body. I could see the fear on Bella face and Seth starting to become enraged with the way his imprint was being handled. When a wolf first imprint his protective instincts are incredibly high, he can hardly bare to leave his imprints side, so seeing Bella being held against another man must be pure torture for Seth.

I reached out towards Seth and held him back, issuing an Alpha command for him to be calm, but to the shock of all of us he ripped himself from my hold and completely disregarded my command. In the back of my mind I began to wonder how strong Seth's imprint was, never before had a wolf been able to ignore one of my Alpha commands.

I watched in horror as Seth began moving toward Bella and Jacob his gaze locked on Jacobs arm. Jacob then done one of the most stupid things I had ever seen him do. And I had seen him do a lot of stupid things. He stared to drag Bella backward.

I could see the pleading in Bella's eyes as she looked at Seth, begging him to help her.

I almost felt sorry for Jacob, Seth rage was swirling around us affecting the rest of the pack, who had all began to vibrate fighting of the change. Jacob had really messed up this time. Never before had I seen Seth looking so murderous. Even me, the alpha of the pack shivered at the look covering Seth's boyish features and usually permanent grin

Poor Jacob I though as Seth began barrelling toward him as he tried to take off with Bella in his arms.

**I hope that that was worth even some of the long wait that I put you all through. I am really excited for this story and am really looking forward to the writing of it. I have the basic outline done and just need to get it typed to perfection.**

**Please drop me a few lines to say what you think**

**Thanks Jinx :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok so this I so much later than I originally planned for it to be up. I couldn't get it to flow right at first and then I realised I was neglecting my other fic to work on this so I had to go back and finish that before updating this.**

**As always a big thank you to everyone who reviewed alerted or favourite this story or me. I was overwhelmed with the response for the previous chapter and I am so happy that people are enjoying this piece of fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I am just borrowing for the duration of this fic and maybe a few others as well.**

**Bella POV**

I could feel the panic overwhelming me as Jacob began to drag me back. It became harder and harder to breathe the further I was pulled away from Seth. I felt like a hole was being ripped in my chest. I felt even worse than when _he _left. The tears started pouring down my face. I didn't want to be taken away from my Seth, I just wanted the comfort and secureness that his arms were sure to offer.

I watched in horror as Seth came running towards me and Jacob pure rage on his face. I was shocked that the good natured Seth could become so angry and rage filled, especially due to the fact that Jacob was pulling back me, a girl who he hadn't seen nor spoken to in nearly a year. I wondered what it was that made him act like this.

Behind me I could feel Jacob panicking, his arm kept spasming and his breath was coming out harsh against my neck. I didn't understand why Jacob was dragging me away though. All I wanted was a chance to get close to Seth and it seemed Jacob had lost it. I mean I knew that he liked me but I don't know what would possess him to act like this. I have told him numerous times that I don't feel for him what he feels for me. What right did he have to pull me away from someone that I wanted to get to know? He had no say in who I could or could not date.

I felt as bump as Jacob hit into something, which I assumed was my truck. His arms tightened around me but he didn't try to pull me away again or try to get the truck open. I tried to pull away but he pulled me back painfully crushing me to his chest.

"Don't move Bella, I don't want Seth to hurt you and if you go near him he could snap. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. All I'm trying to do is help you."

I could feel in my heart that what Jacob was saying was not true. I just knew that Seth would never let any harm come to me let alone harm me himself. For some reason however Jacob saw Seth as I threat and I dint understand why. I thought back toward what Jacob said as I approach Seth and began to wonder what imprinting was. Jacob had said that Seth had imprinted on me and he had sounded angry about it. I realised that this imprinting, whatever it was, was the reason that I was so drawn to Seth and the reason why Jacob was acting like he was.

Seth had finally drawn to a stop barely a few inches away from me and Jacob and he seemed to be vibrating with energy almost like he was fighting with something within himself. I reach out with my fingertips and managed to reach Seth arm. I could feel the tremors become less violent as I stroked his arm.

I was vaguely aware of him and Jacob arguing but all I could concentrate on was how good it was to finally be able to touch Seth.

**Seth POV**

The pack was all outside Jacob waiting for him to finish getting ready so we could head to the beach for the bonfire we were having when I heard the low rumble of Bella's truck approaching. The guys and I turner, almost as a unit to stare in confusion. Wondering what she was doing here when she hadn't left her home in months since the leech had left her. I wondered what had changed to make her want to come now.

We all stood staring as she exited her truck, her eyes trained on the ground. She lifted her eyes when she was finally safe on the ground and scanned the pack before her eyes came to meet mine. It took me a few seconds to realise what this feeling of contentment, overwhelming protectiveness and the connection I felt toward Bella was. And when I did realise I was I felt a smile looming over my face. I had imprinted. A few of the other guys had expressed concern and a large amount of distaste about being tied down to one girl but I could hardly wait for the time when I would meet my soul mate, the girl I would spend my life with and it had finally happened. With Bella none the less.

Jacob however did not share my feelings of joy and happiness over my imprint on Bella when he finally realised what had happened. I could feel the anger coming from him as he shouted out about her being his Bella. My wolf did not like that though and I let out a low growl, too quiet for Bella to hear as she approached me. I paid no attention to Jacob other than that though. My thoughts consumed with the fact that I was finally going to be able to touch my imprint.

Just as I neared her though Jacob grabbed her and began to drag her back. My wolf flipped out at this trying to claw his way to the surface, wanting nothing more than to tear Jacob apart. I kept him held down though with thoughts of injuring Bella as we attacked Jacob. The wolf understood the need for Bella safety over the idea of hurting Jacob and while he didn't like it he simmered down and I managed to stay human.

I started toward Jacob and Bella, my eyes fixed on to the arm that he had around her waist when I felt a hand pull me back. I heard Sam hiss a command into my ear but it meant nothing to me while know that my imprint, my Bella was in danger. It took me a few second but I fought off the alpha commanded and stared running toward them. My thoughts centred on getting Bella away from Jacob. I could see the terror in Bella's eyes and I had to do something.

I came to a stop a little bit in front of them, close enough to feel Bella's breath and to be able to touch her, I refrained for the moment though wanting to get her out of Jacobs's arms before I offered her any comfort.

I stood there trying to calm myself down before I scared Bella and caused Jacob to phase which would hurt Bella when I felt the briefest touch on my arm. I looked down to see Bella's fingers straining to touch me from under the confinement of Jacobs arm. That was all that it took to calm me down enough to try to reason with Jacob.

"Jacob, please let her go, I know how you feel about her but she is my imprint and you have no claim on her what so ever."

"I can't just let her go, I waited for her so long and she finally came here to see ME! And what do you? You take my chance away from me with ONE LOOK!"

I could Bella's fear within me and knew that I had to do something. I couldn't let anything hurt her in this way.

"Jacob you are hurting and scaring Bella," I hissed

This seemed to get through to him as he looked down with worry in his eyes to look at her, giving me the chance to grab his arm away from Bella waist. I pushed Bella away into the arm of Jared who pulled her back just in time for Jacob to phase into a wolf. I heard her faint gasp just before I phased as well. I steeled myself, knowing that if I didn't manage to convince Jacob that I was what was best for Bella then there was going to be a fight. I could only hope that the rest of the pack got Bella away just in case something did happen.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter even after the long wait and I would love to hear what you think. So please leave me a review, it makes me so happy when I get an email informing me of a new review**

**Jinx :-)**


End file.
